Tales of the Wind
by Icfehr
Summary: Various One-shots of an immortal Naruto's Travels. Naruto will appear to take a more passive role though-out the story only intervening in events that would blow up the planet or kill off all of humanity. Follow Naruto on his Journey across time employing all the skills he has learned so far, from the Rasengan to the true super pervert skills given to him by the Toad Sage Jiraiya
1. End of an Era

**Tales of the wind**

**Pre-Production Lines of Wisdom and customary disclaimers, the heavy author text/note is at the end**

**I do not in anyway own Greek Mythology, Naruto, or any mention of Percy Jackson or the Hero's Series. They are all owned by there respective owners except for the Greek Myths because you can not own a whole Mythology to my knowledge, although that would be kinda cool...**

**Any Original characters made along the way are my own property. **

**These disclaimers extend to any further chapters involved in this story/collection of one shots **

**These stories are not always completely accurate and should not in anyway be used to learn about Greek Mythology.**

* * *

**The End of an Era**

"Lord Cronus the gods are approaching the palace!" Atlas yelled from his position in the central watch tower.

Atlas was a monster of a man. He stood at 10 feet tall and was dress in his regular general garb, consisting of his standard white clothing and the three decorative sashes around his waist with one across his chest. He was the strongest Titan in terms of physical strength; he was the only Titan capable of holding up the whole world, and the only general to make it to the final battle of the Titanomachy.

The sky was gray. Storms were raging across the lands as the final two titans prepared for the finishing battle of the war within Cronus's palace. They knew they were going to lose, but rather than step down peacefully, their honor demanded that they fight to the last breath, at least metaphorically speaking for the Titans. For immortals could never die, even if they were slain they would reform at a later date somewhere else in the world at full power.

Within the palace the divine leader of the Titans sat upon his throne. The palace itself was embellished with the finest decorations the world had. Rich silk tapestry's adorned the walls and various gems and artifacts gathered throughout his reign were displayed though as a grand show of power throughout the palace. Within the throne room however, there were only the pillars that held the palace around him and a grand chair on which Cronus sat upon when he made his decrees to his brothers and sisters throughout the land.

Standing, Cronus gave his final speech "Prepare the final stand! This may be our end but we shall go down fighting. The gods might win this day but they shall know that one day we shall return! They shall know our might so when the tides turn one day, they shall know true fear. Now! Let us instill that fear!" He yelled, voice booming as it echoed throughout his mighty palace.

Yells could be heard across the palace, as his elite honor guard of time tested mortals began to steel themselves for the final conflict. Blessed with immortality, they could never to be killed outside of combat; they are the elites elite, true heroes across time; man or woman it does not matter so long as they had the skills to prove they were the best.

As each person prepared them self for the inevitable conflict, the ground started rumbling signaling the beginning of the soon to be conflict. With a yell from Atlas each of the guard prepared for their final battle, and Cronus steeled himself and reflected on his past, knowing there would be no time to later.

The Curse of Madness was the curse he received in the minutes before his father Uranus lost consciousness, the curse was made so that if he was away from his symbol of power, his Sickle imbued with the power of time, he would slowly go mad. However he could not take the chance that his father would raise again, so Cronus sealed his sacred symbol away on hallow ground to prevent the return of his father whom he imprisoned within his father's own domain, the sky itself. While he did eventually gain another symbol of power, his harvesting scythe which represented the passing time and seasons, it was far too late. The deeds were done, castrating his father and eating his children. His mind had already descended into a pit of madness, only to now awaken, in his final moments. The moments that the prophecy he worked so hard to avoid during his madness, took place. The prophecy instigated by his own wife Rhea, when she hid his youngest son Zeus from him giving him a rock to devour instead.

Now with his curse of madness gone he truly knew this was his last stand, for it would only leave in the final moments of his reign, but he would be damned if his last stand was not as glorious as the beginning of his rule. He was Cronus, Titan of time, the harvest, and the seasons, and he would leave this world in a glorious blaze and allow his sons to reshape the world to fit their reign. It was the least he could do as the final and only act as a father.

"Only when we reflect on the past can we truly see the effects that our actions have taken" A voice said from the shadows breaking Cronus out of his reflections.

With a glance to the side he saw a figure emerge from behind a pillar. While the man's face was not visible he stood around 6 feet tall standing there garbed in a slim fitting white and black robe with two large scrolls fastened to his back. The color of his robe was distinctively split as half the robe was as black as coal and the other half of the robe was as white as the snow. However the most predominate part of the robe was Taiji symbol or Yin-Yang symbol emblazoned upon the back and shoulders of the robe itself. It seemed like the symbol itself would forever revolve around itself almost as if mixing together.

"Sage, what business have you here?" Cronus inquired, quite curious as to why one had shown up here and now rather than after the battle. Sages were the chroniclers of time itself wandering the land and recording the events of the world, however they usually only recorded the works of mortals and not beings of timelessness such as titans and gods and as it was a dying profession they were hardly common.

"I have come to record the last event of the rein of Cronus, the bringer of the first golden age upon the world of man; The last thoughts and battle of the Titan of time and his chosen guard, and finally the end to the curse of madness, and an era." The man spoke his tone solemn, as he exited the shadows, his face becoming clear.

He had fair skin with bright golden hair that stood defying gravity. Yet the true striking feature was his eyes. They were unlike anything he had ever seen, they held a ripple pattern with nine distinct red Tomoe within the ripples. The eye itself was a deep shade of Zaffre blue the seemed to hold the joy of the world within it, yet pained and strained by time and loss.

"You are quite unique for a sage. Most would never approach an immortal least of all at the end of his reign, and yet here you are and knowing of a curse no one left on the earth should know. " Cronus replied smiling sadly. "So be it. However may I inquire as to who is recording the final words of my era?"

"My name, not many tend to ask that. It's usually, make sure my tales are heard across the land or make sure people fear insert name here." He joked chuckling, "Well over the years I have gone by many names; however my name by birth is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the final container of the ten tailed Shinju or god tree, the immortal sage tasked with recording each era till the end of time itself… Now shall I hear your story," The blond sage replied honestly.

"You have impressive titles and an even more impressive task. Perhaps if there was more time I would enjoy hearing your tale. Very well, my name is Cronus…"

* * *

"Cronus your reign ends now!" Zeus roared as he kicked the large heavy stone door entrance to throne room open and stormed in with his brother Poseidon.

In the room Cronus sat upon his chair having just finished retelling his story. "Well since my impudent children think that they can challenge my rule let us begin the battle for the world!" He roared grabbing for his scythe only to find it not in its usual place next to him, but in the hands of his oldest child Hades who had reappeared next to his brothers wearing a somber look on his face.

However knowing his time had ended he formed fists and charged beginning the final battle of the war.

No one except Hades saw the blond sage exit the room.

* * *

**Authors Note/Text**

This story was mainly a way for me to explain why Cronus when from starting a Golden Age to I am baby eater! The Curse of Madness was my way of explaining why it happened.

Another thing to mention would be Naruto's status as an immortal.

***** SPOILERS FOR THE NARUTO MANGA*****

_The idea was that when Naruto accepted the sages Chakra to reseal away Lady Wabbit goddess he also assigned him the task of recording the times before true peace happens. This way the people of that time know the past and are ready to be re-given the gift of Chakra for peace purposes like it was originally intended. He was still Hokage and was still part of the leaf village. As a side note Sasuke is also still alive and might appear from time to time in the story if i continue it beyond what I have already written._

***** End of Spoilers*****

I may or may not continue what I have written after this and Sasuke will appear from time to time if I do.

I am posting this under Percy Jackson because he will have interactions with him from time to time.

Also keep in mind these are one shots and may or may not be absolutely correct according to Mythology or the books them self's. Although considering how much leeway mythology particularly Greek myths give it may be according to each source that I use to base the character off of.

Also I will interchange name between Japanese and English when convenient so beware of that...

This story is labeled **M** for any future content posted.

On a side note I apologize for any misspelled words or bad grammar. I do read over my work however I am only human and do tend to make mistakes!

**Other Notes **

Zaffre is a type of blue if you were wondering!

Naruto has the Rinne-Sharingan in both eyes, if you don't know about that then don't worry about it.

Naruto also has the ability to turn it off so it might not appear when he is doing day to day stuff.

He will primarily use it to capture a major world event and some times when fighting an enemy like a god.

Naruto CAN die he just will not stay dead and will be revived after a long enough time proportional to the damage taken.

The Taiji symbol is in fact the proper name for the yin-yang symbol to my knowledge.


	2. The Hunter

**The Hunter**

Artemis stalked though lush forest. It was her first hunt alone a gift for her third birthday. The deer she was stalking had no idea she was there. Nocking her bow she prepared to fire, and with an exhale she released the arrow sending it speeding at her prey. With a startled cry the deer's life ended and fell over dead. Letting out a cheer she began to walk over to her kill only to see a large blond man wearing a strange cloak with two large scrolls on his back emerge from the trees. Looking over her work he then proceeded to shuffle the deer around until he found her arrow.

Emerging from her hiding spot she shouted "Hey that's my kill get your own!" her voice childlike and high pitched.

Smiling he shuffled the deer around some more and it was then the saw that under the deer was another arrow embedded within the animals heart.

"Are you so sure" The man asked smirking.

Pouting Artemis did the logical thing that a three year old god would do. She crossed her arms with a huff and pouted.

"It's ok you can have some if you want." The blond man replied the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Have some?" Artemis asked

"Yea, why were you not going to eat it?" The man asked confused.

"Why would you want to eat a deer?" Artemis asked still puzzled.

"Well it is important to only kill when you need to; you should never kill for sport." The man stated firmly.

"Oh, ok Blondy~"Artemis chirped still wondering why no one told her that.

The man's eye twitched as he turned around and started to prepare the dead animal for cooking.

After dinner was done cooking Blondy gave her a small portion of meat to try to see if she liked it and did she ever. It was like an explosion of wonderful within her mouth. It was then that Blondy as she would now forever call him would learn that his cooking skills were not even meant for immortal consumption. She then proceeded to devour the rest of the cooking before he could take seconds, with his only solace being that he took a relatively sized piece at the start.

After they ate, or in her case devoured, their dinner they sat in silence.

"So what's your name little girl." Blondy asked.

"My name is Artemis, and I'm not little" Artemis huffed.

The blond let out a hearty laugh "Well you're younger and smaller than me so in my case you are little!"

"But my brother says that I'm little and he is younger than me!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I'm sure that he means well little Artemis" Blondy replied smiling.

With a huff she turned her back and pouted.

Still smiling Blondy said "You should get home your parents must be worried."

"Alright I'll see you later Blondy!" Artemis chirped before taking off in the direction of her home.

* * *

It was the next month before she saw Blondy again.

"Enjoying the moon little Artemis?" A familiar voice asked

Glancing to the side Artemis eyes widened as she saw Blondy again.

"Wha-How long have you been there!"

"Long enough to see you try to burn a hole in the moon," Blondy Chuckled

With a huff Artemis turned to the side pouting.

"Now, now don't be like that or you won't ever have friends," Blondy said ruffling her hair earning a growl for his efforts.

"Who needs friends I've been fine so far," Artemis replied still pouting.

"Well, friends keep life worth living. They are there to share important things like secrets and to help each other out when they need help. They also fight alongside of you helping each other reach goals they set." He said smiling at her

"But how can they help me be the greatest huntress ever if I'm going to be the greatest?!" Artemis ask shouted.

"Well, being at the top is lonely so it's important to share with others. You should start your own group if you want to be at the top of hunting." Blondy explained.

"Well, would you be my friend then?" Artemis asked bashfully.

"I already am little one" He replied chuckling

"Good then help me with my shooting " Artemis huffed still slightly annoyed at how easily the blond had shown her up the last time she had hunted.

"Ok get out your bow, now your stance should be like this…."

* * *

"Blondy why do you call me so many names, and for the last time I'm not little!" Artemis exclaimed

"Well friends give each other nicknames _little Arty_" The Blond replied with a laugh while sticking his tongue out at her.

With a huff Artemis pouted then asked "Sorta like I call you Blondy right?"

"Yup, your right. Now come on there is a village to stay in overnight up ahead." Blondy replied smiling

The village was fairly average with the exception of a single temple to Hermes the god of travelers standing atop the hill in the center of the village that made it so travelers could pray for safe passage.

"Well Arty you can go look at the temple while I get us a room at the inn." Blondy replied as he started walking towards the inn.

The temple seemed almost like her home but had a large statue of her brother standing in the middle of the room doing on of his stupid poses. After a while of admiring the building itself she exited the temple only to see a fire off in the distance the direction of the local inn.

Rushing towards her destination she was horrified by what she saw, men were all around throwing torches onto the small wooden and straw buildings making the area almost like the inside of an inferno. Inside she saw Blondy fighting some of the bandits and with almost god like skill ripping there numbers to shreds. That was at least what was happening until he saw her.

"Artemis get out of here!" Blondy yelled

However she was frozen in horror of what she saw. Bodies were laying everywhere and men seemingly ignoring the inferno around them were defiling the women they captured.

A saw this and rushed forward at her and with inhuman speed Blondy rushed forward and took the dagger aimed at her pushing her out of the way.

In horror Artemis looked down and saw her friend bleeding and with his dying words he whispered in her ear

"Artemis run and don't look back, live a good life and make many friends, use the skills I taught you to help people, and finally don't mourn me, it was not your fault." With that Blondy died smiling and Artemis in horror followed his instructions and ran.

Later when Naruto finally healed he saw the town in ashes and heard a familiar voice in his head.

"So it's time to go then…"

"Yes, perhaps we will see her again"

"Only time will tell"

And with that he walked east.

* * *

Artemis sat crying upon her father Zeus lap.

"Why daddy, why did Blondy have to die" She yelled still bawling.

"It's ok sweet heart, everyone dies eventually" Zeus replied trying to sooth his daughter.

"I hate men they took Blondy away from me, I'm going to have all my friends be female!" She yelled

Zeus nodded sadly

Later Zeus inquired to Hades about a blond male by the description that Artemis gave him entering the underworld.

The only reply he received before Hades left was a sad smile and the words "No, but perhaps we might see him again one day"

Leaving only a bewildered Zeus behind.

* * *

**AN**

Well this story was inspired by why Artemis hates men through out the Percy Jackson Series I mean after all bad experiences can lead to lasting traumas throughout a persons life.

This is also to me would explain why she is perhaps the most different out of all the gods leading her camp of maidens on hunting expositions.

It is also implied that at the end of the story Zeus told Artemis about what Hades said to him if only to try to explain why he said it, although Artemis really doesn't know anything about Naruto other than what he taught her and is openly observable.


	3. The Wilds

**The Wilds**

Deep within the mountains, Pan the god of the wilds sat conserving his power. He had the legs of a goat and had two large horns protruding out of the top of his head. He was muscular but his body was more built for agility and stamina. Upon his waist sat a pan flute wrapped in ethereal blue ivy, holding together the various colored pipes.

He was in one of the last untouched and unpolluted places on the earth. It was a deep cavern system with numerous winding paths that continuously branched out like a large tree, making it almost impossible to find the cave he was currently residing within. These caverns were now called the Carlsbad Caverns in New Mexico.

Pan knew he was dying, well fading. Smiling softly he thought about how the satyrs were going to react to his death. It is too bad he wasn't going to meet his successor in person. At least he could leave a memory behind to guide and bless him.

Shuffling to finish preparing the ritual to leave behind a memory imprint, it was then he heard the sound of steps echo throughout the cave. Intrigued Pan sat up; after all, it's not every day a supposably dead god gets visitors. As the steps got louder soon a figure began to emerge from the shadows.

He stood at about 5 foot 9 inches and had onyx eyes. He had long hair black hair with seemingly hints of blue down to the small of his back, giving him an almost regal feel. The man was wearing a long black cloak with the Taiji or Yin-Yang symbol on the shoulders of the cloak. However the thing that truly stood out to the god of the wilds was the man's aura. He was almost glowing with colors. The most predominate was the outer layer of an almost pale yellow with flares of a brighter lemon yellow flickering about. The next layer that Pan could see was a regal gold that almost like a god or Titan's divine presence.

'Could this man be a god in disguise? No that's not possible none of the good nowhere I am, it wouldn't be a secret if they did,' raced through pans mind with worry. Looking back at the man to finish his inspection he was baffled by what he saw underneath the gold. Underneath was a dark forest green that gave off a natural aura, with sparks of white and black flicking back and forth, that was the moment that Pan realized this man was a sage.

More thoughts raced through the fading gods mind 'A sage in modern day society, that's impossible sages died out hundreds of years ago! The closest humans have come to sages have been the monks in the monasteries in China and Eastern Europe! Why would a sage be here now?! '

All thoughts about the man stopped as the man sat down and stared at him seemingly waiting for something.

"Can I help you?" Pan asked slightly unnerved by the look of expectancy that the man was giving him.

"Well are you going to die yet?" The man asked without any sympathy.

Now out of all the responses the man could have said, he was caught totally unaware for that. "Wha-What do you mean die yet. Don't you know who your talking to?!" Pan yelled exasperated.

"Not really, nor do I care. The only reason I am here right now is because and idiot is on the wrong side of the country and asked me to watch your death." The man replied obviously annoyed if his twitching eye was any indication.

"You don't care that the god of the wilds is going to die, at all." Pan asked confused.

"Nope, it's not like your important," the man replied.

Now Pan was baffled. This man didn't care about his death and what it symbolized at all. Why, why didn't a mortal sage care about the wilds? He didn't know but he was sure going to find out.

"Why?"

"Because it's not like your all of nature, your just wild nature, now can you can die so I can go back to doing the important things in life?" The man replied simply.

Pan was now baffled, confused and slightly annoyed about how nonchalant this man was about his, the god of the wilds, death. To make things worse the man was just sat there on the rock across from him looking expectant at him. It was totally annoying!

"So you're not worried about what is happening to the planet AT ALL!" Pan yelled.

"Nope nature will always win eventually; I have seen it happen before. Nature encompasses not only nature but things such as death and life as well. Everyone lives and everyone will die… eventually. It's more important to enjoy you have with the time you have rather than worry about things outside of your control. The world exists in a cycle never ending or stopping." The man replied easily still staring at him, expecting him to die.

Now Pan was intrigued but he knew he was running out of time so he asked his last question while shuffling over to the area where he had the ritual prepared. "Well, may I hear the name of the last person I spoke to?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, substituting in for the idiot Naruto Uzumaki" The now named Sasuke replied.

With those final words Sasuke eyes morphed into a deep red ripple pattern with nine tomoes scattered about along the ripples. They were now the eyes that could see all, replicate all, and show all; The Rinne-Sharingan the eyes that a false god once welt and ruled over the world with, the eyes being used to record the death of wild nature.

However Pan never noticed or knew about this, instead Pan starting the chanting to leave behind a memory imprint with enough power to bestow his successor with the last of his power and his blessing. There for several hours Sasuke sat watching as the god of the wilds slowly faded from existence. Leaving only an acorn on the ground where Pan the god of the Wild, fields, and wooded glens once stood.

With that Sasuke got up, slowly walked over before picking up the acorn, and left leaving an empty cavern full of silence behind.

* * *

**AN**

**This story was mainly to introduce an immortal Sasuke into the mix. The idea popped into my brain about hey i wonder what Sasuke would be like if Naruto asked him to see the last moments of Pan, and i was like good idea brain lets start writing. It was actually really hard to write this as Sasuke to me almost seems like writing an emotional brick. Never smiling and more so just staring at someone waiting for them do die by lighting bolt or just spontaneously com bust...**

**While it was really hard to write this one and it is short compared to the other two I think i did an ok job for what I based the scene around.**


End file.
